marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
What If? Vol X
What If? Vol X is the newest volume of What If? comic books published by Marvel in a partnership with Uncanny X-Factor. It features all realities and questions of his imagining. It was held highly before its publication, and continued to achieve success once it came about. Issues What If Vol X 1.jpg|What If: Cyclops and Apocalypse switched bodies as a result of the Twelve? What If Vol X 2.jpg|What If: Deadpool was a member of the Avengers? What If Vol X 3.png|What If: Iron Man and Doctor Doom switched bodies? What If Vol X 4.jpg|What If: The Kingpin's sniper shot Spider-Man? What If Vol X 5.png|What If: Luke Cage was worthy of Mjolnir? What If Vol X 6.jpg|What If: The Phoenix Force was Jean Grey's mutant power? What If Vol X 7.png|What If: X-Force and Thunderbolts were programs designed to reform criminals? What If Vol X 8.jpg|What If: Invisible Woman married Namor? What If Vol X 9.jpg|What If: Kitty Pryde traveled back in time with the O5? What If Vol X 10.png|What If: The Hulk had always been smart? What If Vol X 11 Tentative.jpg|What If: Cindy Moon was the only one bitten by the spider? Guest Writer: Rinilya94 What If Vol X 12.jpg|What If: Susan Storm had become the Thing? What If Vol X 13.png|What If: Stephen Strange had traveled to K'un L'un? What If Vol X 14.jpg|What If: The Thing had never needed a cure? What If Vol X 15.png|What If: Nobody was bitten by the radioactive spider? What If Vol X 16.png|What If: The Punisher (Logan) joined the X-Men? What If Vol X 17.png|What If: Iron Fist traveled to Tibet? What If Vol X 18.jpg|What If: Jean Grey was a Herald of Galactus? What If Vol X 19.png|What If: Psylocke was Captain Britain? What If Vol X 20.png|What If: Frank Castle became the Juggernaut? What If Vol X 21 Tentative.jpg|What If: Donald Blake never found Mjolnir? Guest Writer: ElectricMayhem What If Vol X 22.png|What If: Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive scorpion? What If Vol X 23.jpg|What If: Jubilee hadn't saved Wolverine from crucifixion? What If Vol X 24.jpg|What If: Captain America never left the Army? What If Vol X 25.png|What If: Storm formed the X-Men? What If Vol X 26.png|What If: Bucky never became the Winter Soldier? What If Vol X 27.png|What If: Reed Richards became Nova? What If Vol X 28.png|What If: Samuel Sterns became the Superior Hulk? What If Vol X 29.jpg|What If: Peter Parker journeyed on Reed Richards' space flight? What If Vol X 30.png|What If: Mystique formed the X-Men disguised as Professor X? What If Vol X 31.jpg|What If: Captain America had an Adamantium shield? What If Vol X 32.png|What If: Thanos never sought the love of Death? Guest Writer: Draft227 What If Vol X 33.png|What If: the Young Avengers couldn't save Kate Bishop? What If Vol X 34.jpg|What If: Magneto killed Doctor Doom? What If Vol X 35.jpg|What If: The Hulk was Recruited by the Military? What If Vol X 36.jpg|What If: The Fantastic Four Answered Rick Jones' Call? What If Vol X 37.jpg|What If: feat. the Men of Iron What If Vol X 38.jpg|What If: Wade Wilson Gained the Powers of Wolverine? What If Vol X 39.jpg|What If: Daredevil Could See? What If Vol X 40.png|What If: Tony Stark Took Over the Ten Rings? Notes Category:What If? Vol X Category:What If?